1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a failure determination circuit, a physical quantity measurement device, an electronic apparatus, a vehicle, and a failure determination method.
2. Related Art
An analog to digital converter (ADC) that receives an analog voltage signal and converts the analog voltage signal into a digital voltage signal is used in many semiconductor elements and is equipped in various electronic apparatuses and the like. Also, as a highly accurate analog to digital converter, a delta-sigma type ADC may be used.
For example, in JP-A-7-058639, a technique relating to a sigma-delta ADC (also called a delta-sigma ADC) which is one of ADCs and performs analog-to-digital conversion with high resolution is disclosed.
However, the delta-sigma ADC continuously receives the analog voltage signal and converts the analog voltage signal into the digital voltage signal and thus, for example, in a state where the delta-sigma ADC is equipped in an electronic apparatus or the like and operated, it is difficult to perform a failure determination of the ADC.